


梦蝶

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 二月红×六月蓝杏花微雨一见倾心





	梦蝶

 

上

 

他手里捏着把墨竹折扇，半张脸被掩着，眼睛会讲话的。“小半个月了。”话里嗔怪的成分居多。见二月红不紧不慢为自己斟了杯茶，要笑不笑地呷了一口，且看着他，不语。

“啧，”六月蓝心里不太爽利。冲天翻了个白眼，就拿收起的折扇敲那人。落在二月红手臂上的力气实则不足一分。“男人床上说的话，果然不可信。”小少爷内心悔着自己热脸贴了人家冷屁股，嘴唇有点儿撅，和由着来路日晒造成的干。

二月红仍没表态。倒是把自己才用过的杯子添了些茶水推给六月蓝，下巴点了点。本生着闷气的小少爷直直盯了那小巧儿片刻，又抬头瞧了二月红一眼。耳朵便连着脖子一下子粉起来。也不知在寻思什么，还专门把杯子转了一圈才将茶水饮了。嘴唇和喉咙舒服些许。小少爷抿出个小酒窝。由着二月红伸手握上他的手背，跟着掰开了手指取了折扇来替他慢慢地扇。

“我哪句话不可信了？”他冲六月蓝挑眉，同时忽轻忽重地去捏薄薄的耳垂。“蓝儿？”还刻意压低了些嗓音讲话。自是把人弄得像熟透的番茄。哪还有心思闹脾气。

但嘴硬还是要的。小少爷闷闷地哼了一声，揪二月红的袖子。“你都不来找我。”上回被放倒了亲吻也是揪的袖子。颇有些小孩儿作风——需要安全感，也一并交出了依赖。“听人说，你近来和那典当行的小老板来往甚密。”他酸味儿挺重。眉头蹙着是把传闻当了真。“你可说了，‘独我六月蓝一个’。”

“这话，可信？”六月蓝挺直了后背，神色认真。更揪紧了袖子使人靠近来。二月红本意也是想亲近他。顺着小少爷上前细细吻他的嘴唇，再张开了含吮：“我骗你作甚？”即从怀里取了只一指宽的玉环温温柔柔套进六月蓝的左手腕。称着他今天身上水蓝色的长衫，别致得很。

“就为了这个？”小少爷故作姿态地将玉环举到眼前儿把玩，实则没看出个所以然的。两只眼睛倒是笑弯了。“就为了这个。”二月红知道他不懂行，也没赘述，轻描淡写说是第一眼见着这玉环便觉得十分称他。没说的是，他私下跟庄睿讨了多次，搭进一个王爷墓的陪葬才得偿所愿。“好看。”他对自己的眼光很满意。

“我不好看吗？”小少爷惯会吃醋。且挑起眼角斜了二月红一眼，还一边儿探出粉色的舌尖贴着玉环舔了舔。“红官？”他伸长了手要人抱、要人牵。

“蓝儿缠着我，叫我夫君的时候，最好看。”

 

下

 

六月蓝顿时有些羞恼，脸颊飞霞，欲拒还迎地捶了人胸口一下，即叫二月红抓着手去一根手指一根手指地舔吻。他平日里爱鼓捣些西洋乐器，加之长相出挑，旁人尽道是养尊处优的小少爷温文尔雅、才貌双全，断没领略过他先前儿对着二月红的骄矜模样。

“嗞——”透粉的手指尖被吮得水亮水亮的。六月蓝牙齿扣着下唇，想抽回抽不回，眼睛都湿了，没法子地姑且任他口活儿似地一含一吐。“唔……”倒使他回味起帮眼前这人用嘴的感受，双臀不由得挪了挪，是夹紧了些的。

“别呀。”二月红有幸听六月蓝弹过钢琴，也曾陪着在琴椅上坐个大下午地衷于一首曲子乐此不疲。就因为他摸着人软软的头发说了句爱听。小少爷也喜欢二月红喜欢得紧，一直是他的戏迷。“红官稍晚还上台呢，”他低声细语地打商量，鼻子稍皱。“让茧子把你硌着半分的算怎么回事？”可宝贝人那副好嗓子。

二月红稍微摇了摇头。“哪有那么娇气。”安慰般说罢仍顺了小少爷的意，转移阵地往手心和手腕去。柔软的嘴唇磨着，呼吸呵着，更是发心尖儿的痒。六月蓝忍不住起了片儿鸡皮疙瘩，让二月红瞧了去笑话。“蓝儿还有哪处不敏感的？”也无需人作答。脑子里想的是他被吹了耳朵直接缩成小毛球儿的画面。扯着嘴角就六月蓝先前舔过的玉环以舌尖碰了碰。大概和小少爷用他杯子喝水时的心思如出一辙吧。

“我哪里最敏感，”六月蓝后仰起脖子，心中明镜似地看穿二月红模仿他的举动。他挑眉一笑，半阖了眼睛像只晒饱太阳的猫。轻浮样子稍显，“你……还不清楚么？”在状似不在意地瞅着二月红。他一面儿慢条斯理地引了修长手指扭开一路蓝色稍深的盘扣；“问你话呢。”一面儿抬了长腿朝二月红的腰上蹭和勾，是非要讨个回答。

他姑且受住了。接着仿佛要与六月蓝确认眼神似地，用手掌稳住他毛茸茸的后脑勺——四目相对，“但凡遇上我，你就没有不敏感的地儿了。”此话一出，害臊的那个一头栽进那散着淡淡脂粉香味的怀里。于六月蓝膝窝逡巡的双手得以顺势划至臀部将他整个儿托抱起来。“呀……”小少爷不得不搂紧了二月红。歪歪斜斜的长衫由此滑落大半，倒称出丝犹抱琵琶的风情来。“你倒是会讲话。”珠帘掀落“噼噼啪啪”的。六月蓝出了汗，像是被二人紧挨着的部位给烫的。又揪二月红的衣服。

“每次练琴一坐就是大半天，”他啄了口小少爷的下巴，轻轻放他窝进铺了软垫的床榻。“留心着你的腰，嗯？”脖子还被牢牢搂着。六月蓝越搂越紧不肯放。“知道你心疼我。”他腼腆地弯了眼睛。轻轻往前一凑同二月红耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿才难舍难分开来，二人皆“呼呼——”地喘。甫一再对上视线，也尝了蜜似地又吻到了一起。

小少爷不知自己何时让二月红褪去了贴身的里衣。总是一吻天荒的没了主儿。此刻已然袒胸露怀，由着手指搓捻，唇齿吸吮。“啊……嗯……”他忽地吟出声。抱着二月红的脑袋，按也不是，推也不愿。

怨不得二月红质疑他哪处不敏感。仅是冲茱萸呵口热气儿他都得浑身颤上一颤。更别提越往下，六月蓝叫唤得越厉害。“啊……”肚脐眼其二的碰不得。偏偏二月红回回伸了舌尖往里钻。

“哼……哼嗯……”他本想攥紧身下的床缎，手指张开将要之际被人相扣了起来。肚脐眼仍被舌尖舔来吸去的。六月蓝扭了扭腰，躲不掉，只能缠紧了二月红的手指，汗湿出浅浅的手指印子。“啊……啊……夫君……”他语气有点儿讨饶。还因着腿间的嫩枝被人若有若无地蹭着。更是精精神神地立起来，直直抵着二月红。“呜……”岂料小少爷先湿红了眼眶委屈上了。“你净晓得欺负我的……”

“讲些什么胡话。”二月红自是不认同。忙捧了六月蓝的脸，疗伤似地细细亲吻他的嘴唇、眼睛和额头。他跟着扯过一旁蹬乱了的被褥盖上六月蓝的肚皮防他着凉，剩下那截儿便垫在人的腰后。小少爷也配合，还眼泪汪汪的。然而其本多情，平添了旖旎之色。

“要我怎么疼你？”二月红多嘴了一句。见人有气无力瞪他一眼，低头轻轻地笑了。然后伸了手指进自己口中润湿，才是慢慢摸到六月蓝隐秘的小口探寻至他的温柔乡中。

“啊……啊……嗯……”小少爷意欲抚慰自己的嫩枝。手伸到半路即让二月红推开了去。他闷闷地哼，转而拨琴似地攀上近前的手臂，足尖也去蹭磨二月红的胯。“夫君……嗯……”他的双腿更张开了些。“疼、疼我……”

“啊……啊……哈、哈啊……”他终被得偿所愿地进入，舒服到蜷起脚趾，口涎由一味顾着呻吟的嘴角溢出而咽不下。“啊……啊……夫君……”六月蓝只得紧紧缠抱着二月红，颠颠晃晃地受着一下接一下的有力挺撞，情动地喊些“太深了”、“慢些”、“受不住了”之类的话。

“蓝儿……”二月红加快了顶弄速度。居高临下瞧着小少爷耽于情事，腰肢频动，“啊……嗯……嗯、嗯啊……”神情却不谙世故。他的眼睛总是干干净净的。使二月红不由忆起初见时，杏花微雨，他穿着天青色的纱衣，顾盼生姿，便是一见倾心。

他终是泄在了六月蓝那温柔乡里。


End file.
